Memory systems implemented with nonvolatile memories have recently been prevalent widely.
As such memory systems, a universal flash storage (UFS) device implemented with a NAND flash memory, a solid state drive (SSD) implemented with a NAND flash memory, and the like are well known. The SSD is used as a main storage of various computing devices.
In the memory systems, address translation for translating a logical address into a physical address of the nonvolatile memory is executed. If the time required for the address translation becomes long, performance of the memory systems might degrade.
Implement of memory systems capable of improving the performance is accordingly desired.